Fireworks
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: What if Dean and Ginny were in cahoots? Who says jealousy isn't the key to getting your man? It should be simple, Dean wants Seamus, Ginny wants Harry...too bad the two in question couldn't be more oblivious. My version of what I think was going on behind the scenes whilst the golden three got the attention. Deamus and Hinny


Disclaimer: characters etch property of J. K. Rowling.

Feel free to leave reviews of any kind. Any critisism is good critisism. Even if just to say you liked it and want an update.

The beds really were tiny, and there wasn't really room to use Engorgio to make the beds bigger, which is how Seamus and Dean came to be in their current position. It was far comfier than being squished side by side and desperately trying not to fall off the edge, no, Seamus was small and short enough to be able to sit between Deans separated legs and his head was the perfect height for Dean to rest his chin on top off in order to see the comic they were both reading.

Well, Seamus was reading it, Dean would purse his lips and occasionally point out an interesting bit of artwork, or something that he deemed absolutely unworthy of having been published, each comment was to the amusement and delight of the Irish boy who just liked the cursing and violent story line.

The comic had come amongst others as a joint care package from both of their mothers, the sweets and cakes that had been lovingly included had been mostly devoured and their remains transferred via magic and laziness over onto Deans currently unused bed.

Dean was about to comment on how ridiculous and unrealistic the proportions of the female characters bodys were when an explosion rocketed through their dorm in the form of a pale, red- haired, and furious Ginny Weasley.

"Can we help you?" Seamus asked. His accent was just as thick as it was his first day at Hogwarts, he tucked Deans homemade bookmark into the top of the comic and closed it before laying it aside as he sat up straighter against Dean to focus on Ginny.

If Ginny had turned to face anyone else Dean would have knocked them to the ground to get them out of the way of whatever curses she launched, Seamus however had the infuriating ability to be able to charm socks onto the giant squid, and was one of perhaps three people who would be eternally safe from Ginnys wrath.

She pushed her frazzled hair back and sighed heavily.

"Come now, Love. Sit yourself down and tell us who's gotten you all worked up." Seamus smiled easily as he Accio'd over one of their care package chocolate cookies and held it out to her.

Dean in his infinite wisdom curled slightly closer around Seamus and became phenomenally glad the dorm beds were small enough to require their current position.

She sighed and dragged herself over to slump down onto the end of their bed, as she accepted the cookie gratefully.

She chewed on it, and within seconds had moaned and rolled her eyes back happily at the warm sugary treat.

They waited patiently for her to finish, "I'm looking for Ron," she begun.

Both boys winced.

"If you're going to kill him, can you do it outside? It's just the elves have a hard enough job," Dean asked her. Seamus laughed at the half joke.

"Hermiones Spew is getting to you, huh?" the smaller freckled boy teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, and draped his arms to hang comfortably off Seamus's shoulders, "a little. She has a point though, just because they enjoy their work isn't reason enough to take advantage. A holiday wouldn't hurt them," Dean defended.

Ginny waited, and spoke when they were done...when they were eating, and couldn't interrupt.

"No. I wanted to talk to him about what he told Fred and George," she clarified. She accepted the second cookie Seamus offered, and tucked her feet up to sit cross legged across from them in her plain jeans and red vest.

Seamus grimaced, "what'd that moron go saying now?" Dean shrank as he waited for Ginny to blow over Seamus calling Ron a moron, and couldn't believe it when she just rolled her eyes and smiled in agreement with him.

"I dont know, but he must have said something cause this arrived by owl," she dug through her small shoulder bag and pulled out a strange glowing bottle.

She tossed it to Seamus, her expression having darkened.

Seamus appraised it, and then slid it to Dean to look at.

Dean looked at him, "what is it?" he asked.

Seamus's face had gone stormy, and Dean felt like he'd been dunked in ice as he realised that he may end up being responsible for both of the hot headed beauties currently in the room.

Ginny glared at Deans ignorance, and Seamus glared at her.

"Wrong enemy," Seamus reminded her.

Ginny didn't apologise, but she at least had the decency to look guilty.

"It's a love potion," she told Dean quietly.

Dean turned the small bottle over, it was small but surprisingly heavy, the liquid inside was a sickening bright pink, and seemed to bubble and fizz to form hearts and lips from within the etched flowers over the outside glass.

It seemed to warm in his hand, and with each second he held it he imagined he could hear alluring singing coming from within...it was only the quick rough tug of Seamus ripping it from his hand that broke the spell and bought him back from his dazed state.

"S- Strong," Dean stammered shakily. Seamus handed it back to Ginny, but not before stretching around to look at Dean for a while, searching his face for something that made Dean desperately hope he wouldn't find it.

Seamus seeming satisfied to have not found whatever he was looking for turned back to Ginny, "why do you think the twins sent it?" Seamus asked fairly.

Ginny pulled her eyebrows together and seemed to stop in her tracks, "ummm."

Dean nodded, "that potion was strong. More likely someone wanted you to drink it more than they did to torment you with it."

Ginny pursed her lips and thought on their words,

Seamus moved from the cradle of Deans legs and pushed himself onto his knees to talk to Ginny, "you're a pretty girl, Gin, and guys ain't always gentleman. Besides, it's not their style."

She nodded, and Seamus in his weird charming psychic powers opened his arms and let her crawl in to hug him, how he always knew what to say and do was of both amusement and frustration to Dean. Mostly because it resulted in girls, and guys legitimately falling into his arms...hell, the adorable shortie had been known to attract actual fairies at Christmas time, and even had the respect of Peeves.

"It wasn't marked," she murmered into Seamus's neck.

Seamus stroked her back, and Dean wondered how long it would be before she was completely in love with Seamus purely for this moment. "Be careful with unmarked packages, if there's no name you bring it here to us, none of will have you being hurt." Seamus's quick Irish accent worked like one of Pomfreys balms to sooth and calm her, she held him tighter for a moment and nodded.

When she finally released him, the freckled charmer fell back happily into his earlier position between Deans legs, said boy instantly wrapped his arms loosely around Seamus's waist and nodded his agreement at Ginny.

"You wanna wait to tell Harry and Ron?" Dean asked cautiously.

She shrugged, and Seamus smiled warmly at her which seemed to ease her indecision.

"They went to raid the kitchens," he told her.

Dean pecked Seamus's cheek, "evil," he told him.

Seamus arched an eyebrow in a 'who me?' display of innocence.

"You know the Weasley weakness is in their stomachs," Dean half joked.

Ginny flashed a smile and nodded, "okay. But this food best be worth it," she threatened lightly as she fell back to rest against the left poster at the foot of the bed.

Seamus reached for their comic, and they went back to reading slash art critiquing whilst Ginny Accio'd Rons quidditch magazines over from his bed.

Her occasional longing glances over to Harrys bed and belongings weren't unnoticed by Dean, and his snuggling and unneccessary closeness to Seamus wasn't missed by her.

As her and Seamus read a plot began to form in his mind which if successful would benefit everyone involved, if not, everyone would be destroyed.

It was simple- him and Ginny 'date' making Harry and Seamus get jealous. They get their clueless friends to realise that they are madly in love with Ginny and Dean. Ginny and Dean break up. Everyone ends up with the right people.

It was with those thoughts that he shivered, and smiled when Seamus thoughtlessly muttered "impulse" seconds later a burning ball of scorching fire erupted fro. Seamus's wand and hovered threateningly in the air next to the bed.

"Shit," he cried, "I fucked up. I fucked up."

Dean grabbed Seamus and pulled him to the side, shielding both of them from the heat with a cotton stitched blanket.

"Augumenti," Ginny cried.

The boys pushed the blanket aside as she sprayed the magma ball with cold water.

When the water touched it it shrivelled up and gave off cold smoke.

Seamus count resist, and Dean wasn't quick enough to grab him as he yelled "reducto."

Immediately the hovering ball exploded, and covered every single surface in the roommate black soot as white ash fell slowly through the air.

Everyone paused, waiting for Ginny to flip...and Dean knew Seamus's charm wouldn't save him.

Then she burst out laughing, quickly doubling over as tears streaked clean lines down her face.

"We're...doing...again," she choked. "Slytherin... breakfast...Yeah?" she managed to continue as Seamus blinked through the aftermath of the explosion without fear having been the cause of far too many of Hogwarts unofficial fireworks.

Seamus eyes were bright behind his soot, and his hair stood up every which way.

"Hell yeah, Gin. Dean, you in?" he asked excitedly.

He knew he should have said no, pointed out that he would be washing soot and ash from his curly hair for weeks, that they'd been back barely a month...Instead both soot covered maniacs turned bright conspirator smiles on him, and the dark skin boy nodded, accepting that his fate was to be stained with the destruction that the boy who was too damn charming fir his own good left in his wake.

"Fine. I'm in, now get this cleared."

Ginny and Seamus raised eyebrows, "or" Seamus began.

"We could," Ginny continued.

"Do it again!" They both shrieked happily as they scrambled off the bed and pointed their wands over Rons bed.

"You know," Dean called. "Do it at the same time and it'll be twice as big," he told them already regretting his decision.


End file.
